Broken Reality
by Bunniix3
Summary: You are in love.You have all the symptoms...the butterflies in your stomach, the fireworks going off ,but the only question running through your head is why does it have to be your brother. But when some secrets are out, will you two finally be together?
1. But it's Dean!

**Author's note: ****I hope you guys enjoy this story. plz tell me in the reviews if i should continue....**

_**

* * *

Summary: You haven't seen your brother in a whole year. He went to wizard's college. You don't know what to expect....he still your brother eventhrough he known to be dorky...to you of course. But when you see him....why do you have the sudden urge to be next to him. Why everytime he talks to you, you feel butterflies in your stomach...what so different now? You were just about to figure out your life, when secrets are found out...will it change their "reality"**_

_**X:**_** _But it's dean!_**

_ Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name_

"You want to got to the movies with me Russo?" Dean says to you as he approaches you. You are at your locker. You close it and turn around meeting his eyes. "What in it for me?" You say with a playfully smile. You look behind him and see Harper approaching you. "Hey Alex..._Hey dean..._what are you doing Alex?" Harper asks as she moves slightly away from Dean. You laugh and say "Well...Dean just ask me out and I just said yes" You say smiling. You quickly and swiftly put your hand over Harper's mouth , noticing she was going to put her two senses in your conversation.

Dean smiles and says "Wait for you outside" and walk away with his group. You stare at his retreating form until Harper starts struggling to get your hand out from her mouth. "Yoe cen let ma ge naw" She says through your hand but you don't understand what she saying. "huh?" you say , taking your hand off her mouth. "I said you can let me go now" Harper says. "Geez...I just did. God..you can be so dim" You say, shaking your head, and picking up your bag and start walking out the building.

Dean waves to you from across the street. You smile and wave back. "Don't you have to be at your Justin's Homecoming?" She asks at you as you say "shit...i thought you would forget because i know i did" "But your dad told you before you left to school earlier, he even gave you this post it note to remind you" She says flashing the paper to you and looks up to see you pouting. "No way. I am not covering for you." She says but you do the puppy dog eyes and says "But it _Deannn!_" You say trying to get it through harper's thick skull. "But it your brother...fine!" Harper says , smiling sideways. "Thanks you are the best! If they ask you anything just them that I am in detention and that I am running late." You say giving Harper a quick hug before running across the street to Dean.

What could you possibly be missing. You seen him your whole life.....what could have change?...._**(A whole lot...haha...)**_

Harper watches you walk away with Dean. She feels ...no she knows she is going to screw it up...she just hopes she doesn't have enough time to throw it down the drain. A wave of excitement washes her over as she remember Justin's Homecoming.

"Oh well...Time to try on my curtains....I mean dress.."

_Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around_

With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin mad  
Why do that Give youself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I hope you guys enjoy this chaper. They two songs use are by Hannah Montana. The first is "He could be the one" and the second is " life is what you make it"**

**Things in the story will only got more interesting ....here a sneak preview:**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_ "Do you know where Alex is?" Theresa was saying but was cut off by you saying "Yeah! She got in detention!" "Is something wrong" Jerry asks suspicious. "um..no! She-um-Fine!...She on a date with Dean! I told her but she never listens. I was like " don't you have to be at Justin's homecoming and and she said "but it dean" and I said " but it your brother" and ...and she talked me in it."_**

**_***: I hope you like the story and review_**


	2. Nervous to the core

**Author's note: ****Hey peoples! I know i been missing in action but i was having a writer's block. I just kept making stories but had to find a way to balance them. anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed the second installment of "Broken Reality"**

**

* * *

**

**_ Lalala-a Yeah Lalala-a_**

**_ I coulda been the one you noticed _**

**_I coulda been the one for you _**

**_I coulda been like all the others _**

**_Is that what I'm supposed to do? I don't wanna be disappointing_**

**_ I don't wanna have to prove _**

**_How I really feel about you_**

**_ But you don't even have a clue_**

_- Demi Lovato ~day dream_

_Harper p.o.v:_

You smile as you knock on the Alex's apartment. You feel a sudden wave of excitement rush through you as you hear foot steps move around. You know people think it just a silly crush but it really not. You been head over heels in love with Justin since kindergarten when you gave Justin back the doll..err...You mean action figure that Alex took from him and he smile at you. You practically piss in your pants when you notice how beautiful his smile was..err...how beautiful his smile _is..._(-nervous chuckles-)

When you heard that Justin was leaving, you cried all over you favorite dress that has the penguins or as Alex likes to say 'birds'. You did your best to get over him,even dated a few boys to get over the process faster but nothing work.

Blood rushes to your cheeks as Jerry opens the door and says "Hey harper" and lets you in. Theresa is cooking in the kitchen. You become as quiet as the time when you trying to help Alex sneak out of the principal's office after getting the test answers. Ahh...good times... You notice that Justin is nowhere in sight. Your breath suddenly got stuck in your throat and you become a nervous frenzy.

"Hey do you wa-" Theresa is cut off by you saying "no!" "Do you -" Theresa is once again cut off by you"nooo!!" "Are you okay?" Theresa manages to ask you. "noo!!--yes!-n-Err...I am okay!okay?" You say growing frustrated, cursing Alex for putting you in this position.

"Are you sure?" A voice says from behind you. You turn around and freeze but not before saying "okay!okay?okay!" There standing before you is Justin Russo. He is wearing tight black skinny jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with black and white converse. He is smiling at you! you! ...no not someone behind you. You already check. Yesss!!(-happy dance-)

"Do you know where Alex is-? Theresa is once more cut off by you "Yeah she got in detention" You fidgeted. "Is something wrong?" Jerry asks suspicious. "Um-no! She-um-FINE! She on a date with Dean! I told her not to but she never listens. You know . I was like 'aren't you suppose to be at your home celebrating Justin's homecoming' and she was like 'its Dean' and I was like 'but Justin your brother' and she-she talk me in it!" you say taking a deep breath as you look at Jerry. "ALEXANDRA MARIE JADE GOMEZ YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Shit, you blow it. Alex is never gonna forgive you. "Hey what happening?" you hear a voice say. You look at the direction of the stairs and see a pretty brunette cascading down the stairs. Who the fuck is she?

**_ That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins._**

- _Demi Lovato ~Shadow_

* * *

_**Story note:**_** I know it was pretty short but it be getting longer. Review and here a preview of the next chapter:**

"You should know better than that! You knew your brother was coming today!" He yells at you. You wince slightly at his tone of voice. You never heard him scream at you like this. You never seen him this mad before either. "Why do you treat me like a baby!I am seventeen!" You yell enraged. He raises his hand and slap you in the face.

Tears welled up in your eyes and you say "I hate you! I wish I was never part of your family!"you run up to your room and slam the door shut, locking it

_**Sometimes I can't see  
At others it all comes so clearly  
Yeah sometimes I can't breath like when you are next to me  
I know just who is gonna get in trouble this time**_

-_Demi lovato~Wrong_


End file.
